Codeword: Silence
by Brandywine00
Summary: Agent Sarah Walker is in a bind. Literally. MATURE. MA18 EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. Bondage/kink. Consider yourself warned! One-shot, for now.


Title: Don't Say the Word

Author: Brandywine00

Fandom: Chuck

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Sarah, Casey or anyone else from the Chuck universe who might pop into this purely for fun fanfic. No money made, just for fun.

* * * RATING: NC-18 MATURE. EXPLICIT. Bondage/kink. You're warned.* * *

LJ cut doesn't work right for me… so if you don't want to see it, look away now.

Summary: Agent Sarah Walker finds herself in an interesting position.

Author's note: No specific timeline, post season two, some spoilers, some liberty taken with character pairing. Nuff said. Hope you enjoy. If you like- or don't- please to review? Thanks!

XXX XXX XXX XXX

She felt the heat rolling off his body as he strolled around her. A predator stalking his prey. Timing his moves for perfect impact, knowing the blindfold kept her from knowing for certain. Making her wait, trying to anticipate when the touch would come and where.

Agent Sarah Walker gasped softly, surprised at the sudden fingers trailing lightly around her naked waist as he circled. Across her hip. Slowly up her spine. Along the underside of her upraised arm. Both hands now, just the fingertips, running up her toned triceps, to her wrists and the cuffs binding her.

"Say one word," a bass voice purred softly into her ear, the warmth of his well-honed muscles transferring into her back as he pressed himself against her. "Just say the one word and I'll stop. How strong are you? How much can you take, Sarah Walker, CIA? Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is give me the code. Understand? Give me the code, and I'll stop. Nod if you understand."

Sarah Walker shook her head vigorously to deny his question. Wouldn't talk, damn it. What did he think she was? Some pansy-ass FBI analyst who'd never been anywhere but behind a desk? She was an expert CIA operative, a highly skilled spy. She shot people for a living, for pity's sake. Poisoned a few. Strangled that one in Bogota, but he was really asking for it. She was no weak pussy, scared of the big bad man who'd cuffed her, blindfolded her, carefully, slowly cut away every stitch of clothing to leave her bound and exposed in more ways than naked.

She could hear his smirk, promised herself she'd wipe it off his smug face in a highly inventive way. Sarah knew how to keep her mouth shut, how to be silent when it worked to her advantage. Standing here, completely bare, handcuffed to an overhead fixture, a breeze creeping in from the vent, she nearly laughed. Did he honestly think he'd trip her up so easily? She could withstand whatever he dished out, and once she was loose from these cuffs, she'd use them on him. Paybacks were, well, something of her specialty.

His hot breath fanned the exposed back of her neck as he caressed back down her arms, along her now shivering sides, sliding the flats of his gloved palms down her abdomen to the juncture of her thighs. Sarah felt her legs tremble, bit her lip to keep silent. Gently but insistently, big, firm hands nudged her legs to spread.

The leather of his pants skimmed along the curve of her bare ass as he bent slightly behind her, running those hands down the tender, fragile skin of her inner thighs. Urging them apart just a little more, exposing her most private, vulnerable flesh to the chilled air.

Coarse male chest hair brushed against her sensitive skin, rubbing lightly as he straightened again. The hands in the fingerless leather gloves traveled slowly back toward the apex of her thighs, agonizingly slow but heading toward her woman's core with a certainty she never doubted for a second.

"Such a pretty spy," his deep voice crooned into her darkness. "Such a firm, sexy body." A hot tongue traced the underside of her jaw, scalding lips suckled along the open length of her neck, firm teeth nipped across her uncovered shoulders. "Such delicate, delicious skin. I wonder, Agent Walker, will you feel as sweet against my mouth as you feel against my fingers."

The hands met to frame her tender folds, pulling them slightly open. Two broad strong thumbs came together to tease at her aroused clit as the hands kept her legs apart. He stroked slowly, gently, insistently, drawing her wet hot response even as she ground her teeth to keep words from spilling out. He was good, damn it, had her quivering under his touch in mere moments.

She hadn't expected it quite so fast. Her head rolled forward as the delicious sensations shot from his hands up through her naked breasts. Lips firm, she moaned at his ministrations, growing more aroused as he answered her with a groan, his mouth ravaging the back of her neck. Realizing she'd been audible, Sarah whipped her head back up, cocked slightly to the side to listen for him.

Damn if he didn't chuckle, biting into the muscle between her neck and shoulder, just hard enough to make her gasp again.

"Moans don't count, Agent Walker. I don't stop unless I hear you speak. Words. Specifically, the code. Are we clear, CIA?"

She nodded, letting herself concentrate on the expert hands now fingering her. The rub of the leather. His warm, bare fingers against her trembling flesh. Scorching lips and mouth moving lower down her back. Felt him kneel behind her. She allowed herself another moan, heard his laughter growling. Nearly broke her silence when that mouth found the sensitive backside of her spread thighs. Hot tongue licking like fire toward his fingers.

She wouldn't give him that damned code, no matter if a horde of Afghani warlords busted through the door. Riding their horses, damn it.

"Oh, yes, you're liking this, aren't you, Walker? Enjoying the feel of me exploring your sweet, tight little body. Aren't you?"

Sarah bit against her cheek as his hands pulled away. She felt them again from behind, canting her hips back, tilting her ass toward him to expose her sex further. Bulging biceps slid between her inner thighs as he wrapped arms her legs, bringing his hands up the front to grip her hips firm and sure. His hands urged her to bend forward a bit more, supported her as she complied.

Her breath came ragged and quick, waiting for his next move. Not disappointed, a long moment later she felt his breath, hot then cool then hot, teasing across her slick folds, swiftly followed by the searing heat of random flicks from his tongue against her now engorged lips.

"Little Sarah Walker, tastes so sweet. Does she want more?" Butterfly kisses soft and light, enough to coax her traitorous lips into letting words slip past them. Catching them barely in time, she gave the cuffs a single firm yank. And nodded her head clearly.

His low laughter betrayed that damned smirk again. Later. She'd make him pay for that later. After the tongue delving into her depths had ceased making her want to scream out loud. After she proved to him that she was tough. Naked, blinded, exposed, aroused. She still could handle anything he cared to try. Sarah Walker wasn't a lightweight. Wasn't weak. Wasn't. Weak. Wasn't.

Her cry reverberated through the chamber, surprising her as it ripped from her throat as the unexpected orgasm hit her, rocked her body. She bucked herself into his hardened tongue, allowing herself to revel in the feel of it thrusting in and out of her aching slit.

She let herself hang from the cuffs for a moment, head dropped to her chest as the last waves of pleasure rolled over her body. Felt him rise behind her. Heard the zipper of his leather britches slowly be drawn down.

"Oh, that was so, so sweet, Sarah. You taste so damned good in my mouth, I don't have the words," he whispered, mouth back at her ear. The scent of her own juices on his face filled her senses. He rubbed against her neck and jaw, and she could feel his wide smile. "You didn't give me the code, so I guess it's time to get serious. Don't you agree?"

Leaning her head toward him, she gave him a firm nod.

"Mmmmmm. Glad to know that. Because as incredible as it was feeling you come so hard and pretty against my mouth, there's no substitute for the real thing."

Sarah moaned as he rubbed his hot staff across her exposed buttocks. His big arm wrapped around her, a leather-clad hand resting low over her mons, fingers sliding down into her slickness, gliding once, twice, a third time. He brought sex-slicked fingers to her mouth, rubbing her juices across her lips, sliding between them.

"Taste. You're so fucking sweet, you should know what you do to me when I taste you." Drawing his long fingers slowly in and out of her mouth, he urged her again. "Taste yourself."

Sarah slid her tongue along his fingers, enveloped within her mouth, and couldn't resist giving them a suck. His ragged moan against her ear told her she'd gotten to him just as much. Without another word, he guided his hardened staff between her legs, slid the hot length along her wetness before pushing against her entry.

"Last chance, Sarah. Last chance to give the code before I fill you up. Sure you don't want to say it?" His offer was so soft she barely heard it anyway over the pulse pounding in her ears. She just smiled, leaned her head toward him and mouthed, silently, "Give me all you've got."

She'd expected him to slam into her fast and furious. He surprised her with a slow, easy glide that seemed to go on forever before she felt the base of him against her flesh. Long moments passed as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, arms wrapped around her body to hold her firm against him. His big body trembled for a moment before he recovered, a smile in his tone.

"Took all of me, just like I knew you would," he rasped against her cheek. "No code?"

She shook her head yet again. Damn, when was the man gonna get the idea?

"Well, all right then. Hold on, little spy."

Pulling back out of her until only his tip remained inside her moist hot flesh, he started a steady, even pace, filling her depths, advance and retreat, strategic and rhythmic, over and over and over as she moaned in his arms.

Sarah threw her head back against his broad shoulder, writhing against him in a growing frenzy that spurred him faster and harder into her. The world began to splinter around her, the only reality in the darkness was this man driving her forward to release.

With a loud cry, she came hard around him, thrilling to feel him grow thicker and harder within her as his hard breaths heated her neck and he joined her. Letting him support her body against his strength, she felt him pulse rhythmically deep inside her as his own orgasm let loose his pent up need.

They stood there a few moments, holding one another up in the recovery as breath and pulses slowed.

"Oh, damn, Walker." His lips softly kissed her shoulder as he squeezed her tight to his chest. "You're one hell of a spy, blondie. One hell of a woman."

Her throaty laugh echoed in the darkness. "Told you I wouldn't say it."

A big bass laugh burst through the room as he expertly unlocked her cuffs, gently lowering her arms and rubbing them tenderly to get circulation going. She blinked as he lifted her blindfold, drinking in the sight of him. His bright blue eyes sparkled, sated and pleased in their afternoon play.

"Glad you didn't, Sarah," he rumbled, drawing her to his chest, tucking her head beneath his strong, clean-shaven chin. "I would have stopped, if you'd said so. You know that, right?"

She breathed in the heady male scent of her partner, the only man she'd ever trusted this much. She placed her life in his care every day, she knew he'd take good care of her heart as well. He may let the world see him as a hard-ass, but she knew what lay beneath the gruff cover.

Oh, he was a bad ass, no doubt of that. Most lethal man she'd ever met. But unlike many who took on a fighting job, his badassery came from a deep and abiding love and protection for his country. For his family. For her. She'd finally realized that John Casey was what she needed. The only man she'd ever been able to count on without fail.

"I know, John. I trust you." She leaned up on tiptoes to press her mouth to his in a slow, sultry kiss that made him groan again. "I never would have suggested the cuffs if I didn't trust you. Implicitly, Colonel John Casey."

The warmth from those blue eyes spread at her words. It was a good thing her man didn't smile like this in public too often, she thought with a touch of possessiveness. She'd hate having to find disposal for all the lovesick women who'd mob him if he let that weapon run unchecked all the time.

Giving her a final squeeze, he popped her backside lightly with a big gloved hand.

"Better get into some regulation uniforms," he ordered. "Bartowski's bringing his sandwich girl by later to get the official clearance and meet-and-greet with Beckman."

Sarah sighed contentedly, letting John pull a new Orange Orange tank top over her head, smoothing it down her torso.

"Back to the grind, then?" She bit back another sigh as he shucked off the leather pants, trading them for khaki slacks and green Buy More polo shirt that did nothing to hide his powerful build.

He smiled at her, brushing a kiss on her lips as he headed up the stairs. Pausing at the top landing, he threw her a wink as he slipped out to his own cover job.

Sarah fingered the handcuffs before putting them away, smiling to herself. Tonight was her turn. And she hadn't forgotten that smirk, not by a long shot.

XX XX XX XX XX

Whew! I feel better now! Pretty please to review?


End file.
